


Leave the night on

by AheartfullofKorrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AheartfullofKorrasami/pseuds/AheartfullofKorrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami was in her first year of university when she met the Avatar, little did she know just how much that would change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid scarf, Asami thought as she saw her ex, Mako, flirting with her other ex at the party. It had been six months since she had ended things with him after finding out he was using her to cheat on his girlfriend who just happened to also be the Avatar. Of all the people who she could have had mad at her for something as stupid as that, the Avatar was the last one she would have picked. Asami had watched just like everyone else in Republic city as the avatar had fought as a giant spirit to defeat the giant evil spirit that people were calling Vaatu. Asami knew that there was a good chance that no one would have lived through that day if the Avatar hadn’t saved them, so when she found out that she was in a position to cause the woman so much pain she immediately broke things off with Mako and his stupid scarf. So here she was, at a party that she had been dragged to by Opal, her friend from economics, standing by the drink table trying to avoid letting her asshole see her.

“Trying to hide from your ex too huh?” A woman’s voice came from behind her. Asami turned to see a beautiful girl from the water tribe standing there in a blue t-shirt and jeans. “Who’s the idiot let someone as beautiful as you go?” There was something very familiar about this woman but Asami couldn’t quite place it, Was she from one of her classes?

“The guy in the red scarf, and the girl he’s flirting with.” Asami replied with a bit of a smile. Whoever this girl was, she was very attractive. “What about you? They must be just as big an idiot as Mako to have let you go.”

“Exactly as big an idiot as Mako actually, He’s my ex too.” The realization hit Asami like a ton of bricks and it wasn’t lost on the other girl. “Yeah I guess you recognized me now, I’m the Avatar. I prefer Korra though.”

“Pleasure to meet you Korra, I’m Asami.” Asami watched as the same look of recognition that she was sure Korra had just seen in her own eyes flashed in the other woman's. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore. After how much pain I probably put you through without even knowing it’d be fair for you to hate me.”

“Why would I hate you? That was Mako’s fault not yours, as far as you knew he had been single when you got together.” Korra flashed a crooked grin. “Besides he was playing you just as much as he was me, so don’t worry I’ve got nothing against you.” Korra laughed so hard Asami couldn’t help but laugh herself. Here was this woman who had saved the world from falling into darkness and carried so much weight on her shoulders but could still laugh and enjoy herself like she was anyone else.

“Thank you Korra, it feels good to know that you don’t hate me.” Asami replied as she took a sip of the water she’d been drinking for the past half hour. She had agreed to come to the party after Opal had pushed and pushed but it was on the condition that she didn’t have to drink.

“Do you want to get out of here, parties aren’t really my thing. I only came because Bolin forced me to. You don’t seem like you’re really enjoying it all that much yourself.” Korra asked. Asami was a bit caught off guard but she was also happy. This party really wasn’t her kind of thing but it had gotten much better since Korra showed up and started talking to her.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll text Opal and tell her to let Bolin know you came with me. So where do you have in mind?” She asked as she pulled out her phone. She typed up a quick message to Opal as she allowed Korra to lead her out of the house. “Do you want me to drive?” Asami asked pulling out her keys.

“It’s your choice, it’s that or we walk.” Korra replied with another crooked grin. It was a beautiful night. It was still early September and the warmth of summer still lingered over Republic city. From up here at RCU she could see most of the city, the lights flickering like candles in the wind. It was hard not to love the city looked at this time of night, when all the hustle and bustle of the day was gone and a temporary peace settled over it. At the centre of it all stood Future Industries tower, the company that her family had built and that one day she knew she would take over.

“Well it’s a gorgeous night but I feel like walking might take to long to get anywhere, so driving it is.” Asami led Korra to where she’d parked her car, just under one of the street lamps that illuminated the main road leading to the campus. “Want to tell me where we’re heading now?” Asami asked as she turned the key.

“There’s an ice cream shop on the corner of 5th and Lotus that has the best ice cream I’ve ever tasted so let’s start there.” Korra smiled as Asami pulled out on to the street. “So what are you going to RCU for Asami?” 

“Engineering and business, what about you?” Asami replied trying not to give away just who she was. She knew that of all people Korra was probably least likely to judge her just based on who her family was but it still worried her. She had always been put into that category of the spoiled rich girl but that wasn’t her at all. She had payed for her own apartment and tuition with the money she made off of inventing things for Future industries, she had worked hard for everything she had. But none of that mattered to most people, they just saw her as the heiress to the biggest company in Republic City. That was the last thing she wanted Korra to see her as.

“Political science and history mostly, being the Avatar has pretty much decided that I’ll never have a traditional job so I’m just kind of rolling with it.” Korra explained as they turned down Lotus street. “I spent most of my childhood stuck in a White Lotus compound where they taught me a lot of the stuff that I’m already learning, but Avatar Aang had always wanted the next Avatar to be able to get a formal education so here I am. I guess the fact the he left money to pay for my schooling and a house for me while I’m here isn’t so bad.” Asami couldn’t help but draw the parallels to herself. The world had expected this of Korra just like the world was expecting Asami to take over for her father when the time came.

“Sounds like it was rough growing up with so much weight on your shoulders.” Asami pulled into the parking lot just down the street from the ice cream shop. She could see that even this late at night there was a bit of a line.

“It was I guess, I’ve never really thought about it a whole lot. I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world even though it’s hard sometimes. It’s made me who I am and I’m proud of that.” Korra replied with a smile as she pulled Asami towards the line.

“I kinda know what you mean.” Asami said wondering if that might have given too much away. They got in line and figured it would be about five minutes until they’d be able to order their ice cream.

“You know that I know you’re a Sato right?” Korra said after a few minutes of silence. Asami’s heart dropped, it was like everyone knew. “I met your Dad around the time I first got to the city and there was a picture of you hanging in his office.”

“Wait you met my Dad? Why didn’t he ever tell me he met the Avatar?” Asami wonder aloud. Her Dad would certainly have told her something about that.

“It was during the equalist crisis, at the time he was the most influential non-bender in the city aside from Amon. He had wanted to meet with me and offer Future Industries support against the equalists. It just happened that day was when the equalists had decided to break in and steal the tech your Dad was making for the non-bending members of the police force. I managed to stop most of them but a few still managed to get away, that’s how the equalists tech got advanced so quickly.” Korra finished her explanation just as they got to the counter. “Which flavour do is your favourite? I’m buying.” Asami couldn’t help but smile.

“Strawberry, and why don’t you let me buy?” Asami asked reaching into her purse. Korra put her hand on Asami’s arm to stop her, sending a tingling up her spine.

“It was my idea to come so I’m buying.” Korra turned back to the man behind the counter. “I’ll have the rocky road and she’s gonna have the strawberry.” Korra reached into her back pocket and payed the man. “I’m surprised you like just plain strawberry, I’d figured you for a bit more of the adventurous type.” Korra laughed.

“I am adventurous but that doesn’t mean I can’t love strawberries does it? Also you’re right this might be the best ice cream I’ve ever had.” Asami laughed right along with Korra. They walked slowly back to the car enjoying their ice cream. “Korra, I want to thank you.”

“Hmm what for?” Korra asked looking up from her ice cream. Asami couldn’t help but notice that Korra was getting it all over her face.

“For not treating me like I’m just some rich girl like everyone else who finds out I’m a Sato does. This is the first time in a long time that I’ve been able to hang out with someone new and not have to hide who I am.” Asami explain as she passed Korra a napkin to wipe her face.

“It’s no problem, you’re one of the first people I’ve ever met who didn’t immediately treat me like I’m just some all powerful being, it’s refreshing.” Korra shot another one of her crooked grins. “Plus I’ve already come up with the perfect nickname for you so you’re stuck having me around.”

“Oh really and what might that nickname be?” Asami giggled as they got back into the car and it once again roared to life.

“Why it’s Strawberries of course!” Korra announced loudly. Asami laughed at the sudden outburst as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“So I don’t know about you but I’m not ready to go home just yet. So where to next?” Asami asked as she pulled back out onto Lotus.

“Don’t you worry Strawberries, I know exactly where to go next.” Korra replied mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami wasn’t sure what to think when she and Korra pulled up to the gate that closed off the Yue Bay lookout from the public after dark. She remembered when it used to be open to the public at all hours but that had changed when the equalists had used it as a way to get to Air Temple island and attack the last remaining air benders. Ever since the spirit portals had been opened though reports of air benders were springing up everywhere. Even Opal who she’d known for years now thanks to the business trips to Zaofu with her Dad. Asami had half hoped that she might develope bending herself but it seemed like it was not to be.

“Right ready to see my favourite spot in the whole city Strawberries?” Korra asked as she jumped out of the car. It was hard for Asami to not admire the way the other woman looked as she wa getting out of the car. She carried herself with such drive and purpose that it was intoxicating.

“Isn’t it illegal to head up there at night?” Asami replied as she got out of the car to stand beside the shorter woman.

“Only if we get caught, and even then what are they gonna do? We’re the Avatar and the heir to the most powerful company in the United Republic what are they really gonna do?” Korra answered as she made her way towards the gate. Asami had to admit she had a point, and even though she hated it when people treated her different because of her name she had to admit that it came in handy from time to time.

“I guess you’re right but how are we gonna get in? The gate is too high to climb.” Asami asked. She was taken off guard when Korra just put an arm across the small of her back and launched the two of them into the air with her bending. Asami held on to Korra tight and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of nothingness that was under her feet. All Asami could hear was the air rushing past her as the moved back towards the ground and Korra’s laughter. Asami made a mental note to repay her for that. The two landed with a thud that caught Asami off guard, causing her to stumble and begin to fall.

“Whoa I gotcha.” Korra’s hand shot out and caught Asami’s shoulder and pulled her back to her feet. Asami was brought face to face with the shorter girl. She had the overwhelming urge to kiss Korra, the tension between them cut be cut with a knife. Suddenly Korra looked away but Asami didn’t notice the blush on the shorter woman’s face. “C’mon the view from up here is absolutely unreal at this time of night.”

“Lead the way all mighty Avatar.” Asami said with a hint of playfulness. She found herself walking up a steep hill towards the view point. Asami had never been up here herself but she’d seen a few pictures that were taken from here that had showed the evolution of the ever changing Republic City skyline. The first had been right after the United Republic had been founded by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko and as they progressed so to did the city until it was the great metropolis it was today.

“Just up here.” Korra declared. They reached the top of the hill and Asami found herself without words. The way the lights from the buildings twinkled against the dark night sky reminded her of the stars she had looked up at as a kid. Everyone of them meant there was someone awake and active even this late at night. Her eyes naturally drifted towards Future Industries tower where she could just make out the light from her Father’s office still lit. “Breathtaking isn’t it?” Korra asked as she took a seat on with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. She patted the ground next to her and Asami moved to take the seat.

“This is the most amazing view I’ve ever seen. The city is absolutely gorgeous lit up like this.” Asami was still in awe when she felt the warmth of Korra’s hand on her own. She turned towards the other woman only to be met with Korra’s lips being pressed against her own. It was a cautious kiss at first but as Asami leaned into it it became more passionate. When they finally broke apart Korra looked down at their hands.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night, I just wanted to make sure the moment was right.” Korra’s face was a deep shade of red, and Asami couldn’t help but think it was cute.

“I’m glad you did because if you didn’t I’m pretty sure I would have.” Asami smiled as Korra brought her eyes up to meet hers. She held the gaze for a moment before leaning in to kiss the Avatar again.

“Hey you kids can’t be up here at this time of night!” Shouted a voice from just below the ridge.

“Shit it’s the cops I think.” Korra remarked under her breath. Korra turned to look towards the voice then quickly turned back to Asami with a mischievous grin. “Trust me?” She asked as she jumped to her feet.

“Of course I do, what are you gonna do?” Asami asked as she was pulled to her feet. Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run straight towards the voice. Before Asami could get a good look at who had shouted Korra bent a gust of air at them and kept on running. Asami couldn’t help but laugh as they ran past the person, who turned out to be a male police officer, was struggling to free himself from the bushes as he yelled about requesting back up into his radio. She had begun to get the idea of exactly what Korra was planning just as they reached the bottom of the hill and found the gate open and her car waiting with the officer’s squad car waiting next to it.

“Start the car and let’s get out of here before he gets down here.” Korra yelled as she ran to the passenger’s side. Asami hoped into the driver’s side but before she could get the car started there was a loud thump on her roof.

“Oh crap baskets.” Korra exclaimed as an older woman jumped off of the roof to land in front of the car. The woman had her back turned but there was no mistaking who it was, the uniform gave it all away. The woman standing in front of her car was non other than Chief Lin Beifong. Lin slowly turned around with a look on her face that only seemed to get angrier when her eyes locked onto Korra in the passenger’s seat.

“Korra get your ass out here or so help me I will tear the door off of that car and haul you out myself.” The Chief demanded in a tone the brooked no argument. Both Korra and Asami got out of the car and slowly approached the woman in front of them.

“Lin what a surprise seeing you here, beautiful night isn’t it?” Korra said in a light hearted voice. Asami could tell it was only pissing off the Chief even more.

“Korra cut the bull shit. As soon as I heard the description of the couple who had been spotted up here I knew it was you, and I knew you’d try and get away from whoever got sent out here to shoo you off. As for you miss what is your name?” Lin looked to Asami with a glare that could intimidate a Tigerdillo.

“I’m Asami Sato.” Asami replied quickly, hoping to avoid the brunt of the angry woman’s ire.

“Great so I’ve got the Avatar and the heiress of one of the biggest companies in the world breaking the law and there’s not really a whole lot I can do about it.” She turned back to Korra. “Well aside from telling Tenzin so he can yell at you for me.” Lin added with an evil grin. “As for you Sato, If you’re gonna be spending time with this one make sure she doesn’t pull you into anymore illegal activities. Now get home you two, it’s damn near two-thirty in the damn morning.” Lin finished just as the officer Korra had dumped in the bush got to the bottom of the hill and froze when he saw who was talking to the girls. “And you, get in the fucking car and get us back to the station, I have more important shit to be doing than this.” With that Lin stalked off towards the squad car parked a few feet away.

“Well has tonight been adventurous enough for you Strawberries?” Korra asked with a crooked grin. Asami couldn’t help but smile herself, it seemed like if she was gonna be having the Avatar in her life it wasn’t going to get boring anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who's been waiting patiently for this fic to update. Life and work just seem to be getting in the way all the time. It looks like things are gonna be going back to normal for at least a couple weeks though so hopefully I can get a few more parts out before anything happens again. I'd love to hear what all of you wonderful people think of this so far and know that it's going to be getting more into plot in the next couple parts.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter seems a bit fluffy and a bit short but it's just to get the ball rolling don't worry things will start changing pretty soon. I'd love to hear what people think of this, and as alaways thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
